Wind: the scent of blood and metal
by Trase
Summary: How do you kill someone who cant be killed. A question with no answer but maybe you send someone who cant be hit that might do the trick. the assassin vs the worrier chapter one rewritten


_so second fanfiction this one is of xmen evolution. I am going to have fun with it,lots of fun. This is the prologue and to worn you my grammar and capitalization is shit so sorry for that. Give me any constructive criticize you can come up with so i may make something my readers wont hate reading._

 _im rewriting this chapter cuz i don't like what i forgot to put in_

 ** _location_ _HYDRA base omega 3 time 12:01_**

* * *

it has bean eight months sense x23 had destroyed HYDRA's main facility along with Madame HYDRA. sense that time S.H.I.E.L.D. has destroyed or captured most of HYDRA's other facility's. now only a few facility's remain hidden

 _main office_ of the current head of Hydra Victor Vice

" First X23 goes A.W.O.L,then that worthless investment starts to tear us apart and kills Madame HYDRA. After that the apocalypse crisis happens and everyone thinks its the end of the world and abandons there posts " Expresses a very irritated Victor Vice to his current assistant.

Looking at the inventory reports of destroyed and capture facility's scattered around victors desk confirmed hydra's losses over the past 8 month " Yes that indecent did ended up weakening our defenses and allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to raid our other facility's with less difficulty " Commented the assistant.

" It would seem that X23 has removed the head of hydra and now shield is cauterizing the wound " Continued the assistant,taking a moment to look at the room he was in. The desk with the reports was made of a dark oak wood simple. there was a computer on the desk as well. The room has no windows and the door was reinforced as well. This room was located near exits and the armory. This room would not be easy to get to in any case.

with a heavy sigh the current head of hydra said " We don't have the resources or the man power to remove that worthless investment. Frankly i don't wont anything even remotely connected with that failed weapon ever again" Stated a very angry victor Vice " trying to kill that worthless experiment would not be in hydra's best interests at this time. we must wait and regrow our forces if we are to achieve hydra's goals " Stated victor with a annoyed frown

" Sir if i may i believe we should attempt to remove x23 from the board " Suggested the assistant " X23 eliminated madame hydra and crippled us, as such allowing her to live would show weakness and hydra is not weak sir "

victor vice contemplated those words for a moment before deciding " I will only allow one last attempt to correct this mistake "

" Thank you sir you" started the assistant " But if this plan fails it will be your head assistant Chase Axis " finished victor vice with a deathly calm voice leaving a blank face " Now what do you have planned "

* * *

The same,its always the same every night after i close my eyes I see them. Mother in this royal blue dress with sandals and a royal blue scarf. My father wore a sea green vest with a white dress shirt, grey dress pants and a sea green tie. We were in a car driving somewhere i dont remember ware. All i remember was i was happy just being with them. I fell asleep in the car wile the sun was still out. Waking up to my parents talking about stopping at a motel for the night. As i was waking up I could see the stars alight in the night. We stopped in a small town to get some rest for the night.

we found a motel a few minutes after entering the town. As we got out of the car and headed in side the motel. My father ask for a room for the night. The clerk apologize because they only had a room with one bed left at the time. My father looks at me and my mother then smiles saying well take it. The room was on the second floor so my father took me in his arms when we got to the stairs saying " come on my little soldier lets get some sleep ". i remember laughing a little thought the daze i was in after waking up. We headed up the stairs to the second floor. their were doors on the left side of the hall and windows looking out to the town. When we got to our room my we took of our shoes and got into bed. my mother on the left and my father on the right with me in the middle. I remember falling asleep to the sound of there hearts beating.

I hear explosions before anything else then the shaking and my mother telling me to wake up. I open my eyes to see my mothers scared face and my father with a look that i now know as the face of a man ready to go to war.

" Rachel get your shoes on we have to go " my father said with a slightly frantic voice as i hear gun fire and screaming.

" Lance do you know whats happening out there " my mother asked shivering slightly.

" All i can see is smoke we have to get out of hear " My father says.

As all this happens my mother is tying her scarf around my mouth and tells me " sweety keep this over your mouth and try not to breath in the smoke ok " All i can do is nod my head because I don't understand whats happening.

Before my father can say anything else the door gets kicked in and a man with dark skin and a gun comes in. hes wearing a blood tank top and dirty shorts. He points his gun at my mother and my father rushes him trying to get the gun from him. Then theirs a loud bang and my father falls to the ground. The man aim the gun at my mother again and she try's to stay in front of me. Then theirs another bang and she falls over my legs trapping me. I feel something wet start to seep up my shirt.

he stopped for a second when he looked at me are eyes meeting for just a second. That second felt like hours. I was scared,I wanted him to leave,I wanted him to pay for hurting my mother and father,I wanted him as far away from us as possible. Then i felt it. I felt something swirling around me. I felt something powerful and I screamed my eyes shut. there was a slight breezes and I didn't feel my mothers body over me anymore when I opened my eyes. Mother was laying against the wall to my left with a bloody smear on the wall above her. My father was a little farther from me than before. The man with the gun was pushed through the window across the hall. Taking a chunk of the wall surrounding the window with him making a hole.

after that everything was come the only sound coming from the outside as the town was being destroyed. A few seconds later another man walked in with a gun at his side wearing sandy brown tactical gear,a black shirt and sandy brown cargo pants. he looked like a soldier. He look around the room then at me. Then he walks over to me kneeled down next to me and said " common kid if you want to live come with me " and i did i got up and left with him leaving the room were my parents died and were my power was awaken.

The door open to a room with a light bulb dangling from the sealing and cot with a young man lying down on his side his arm under the pillow his head was on. Siting up on cot the young man no older than fifteen look at the man who took me from that room when i was seven year old captain Hank Maverick.

" Private Alan Gale as of now you are under new assignment " said captain Hank Maverick

* * *

 _and done took like four days to make it sound ok and that was time well spent_

 _so main character is Alan Gale a mutant prepare for a badass to be born_

 _yes the next chapter will explain more when i right it its going to be tricky_

 _this is the best of my ability so fair_

 _i look forward to what you people think of my work_

 _so the second part of this was all in the point of view from a child and thus theirs other stuff you will have to wait to learn about_

 _character defining_

 _head of hydra Victor Vice is a man trying to rebuild hydra and do it with as little cost as possible he hates wasting money_

 _assistant Chase Axis is a hydra agent who believes hydra cant afford to look week ever_

trase out


End file.
